<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Chicken by Higuchimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123986">Cookies and Chicken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon'>Higuchimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flaming Ivy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Snakes and Ladders In Writing-Land</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the holiday season, and for Hikari and Miyako that means cookies and fried chicken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flaming Ivy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b>  Cookies and Chicken<br/><b>Characters:</b>  Hikari, Miyako||<b>Ship:</b>  Hikari x Miyako<br/><b>Chapters:</b>  1-2||<b>Words:</b>  1,500||<b>Total:</b>  1,500<br/><b>Genre:</b>  Romance||<b>Rated:</b>  G<br/><b>Challenges:</b>  Diversity Writing:  Digimon Healer/Firestarter Aus:  D8, 2-shot; Snakes &amp; Ladders In Writing-Land:  two-shot<br/><b>Notes:</b>  This is set in a Healer/Firestarter AU, about ten years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon.  No Tri, Kizuna, or epilogue.<br/><b>Summary:</b>  It’s the holiday season, and for Hikari and Miyako that means cookies and fried chicken.</p><hr/><p>	<i>I think I have everything,</i>  Hikari thought, counting over her items.  She squared up her shoulders and started to measure out flour and green tea powder.  This was her first time ever making green tea cookies and she wanted to make certain that she got it all right.  Once that was taken care of, she mixed up the butter and salt, adding in the egg yolks, and followed it up by adding the flour and powder. Last but not least, she carefully added the final touch:  white chocolate chips.
</p>
<p>	When she had a chance she checked the time.  Miyako wouldn’t be home for another hour – plenty of time for the cookies to finish.  
</p>
<p>	Her heart beat just a little faster at the thought of Miyako – best friend, Jogress partner, girlfriend, lover, partner, Healer.  They were tied so closely together that Hikari couldn’t imagine existing without her.  
</p>
<p>	She turned her attention back to the cookies, cutting the dough.  Her mother hadn’t ever been the best cook and she wasn’t sure she was much better.  But for Miyako, she would definitely try. 
</p>
<p>	Once she had her dough properly shaped, she checked her recipe again, blinking.
</p>
<p>	<i>Oh, no.</i>  Hikari sagged against the counter for a few moments.  <i>I read it and I forgot about it.</i>  She sighed and closed her eyes.  This wasn’t going according to plan and she’d barely even started.
</p>
<p>	Well, there wasn’t much to do about it.  She carefully wrapped up her two dough cylinders and set them in the fridge before setting about cleaning up the mess she’d already made.
</p>
<p>	Once done there, she flopped herself down onto the living room couch and stared at the ceiling, grumbling to herself.  She’d wanted the cookies done by the time Miyako got home.  Miyako studied so <i>hard</i> and she deserved a treat, especially this time of year.  
</p>
<p>	Hikari cast a quick glance to the window, where a fountain of chilly winter sunlight poured in over the plants Miyako had so carefully planted when they moved in here.  Every one of them remained in the peak of health, mark of a strong and talented Healer.    Just seeing those made her smile again at the thought of Miyako.
</p>
<p>	A very familiar tone buzzed from her phone.  She snatched it up quickly.  “Hey!  You’re not done early, are you?”	
</p>
<p>	“Sure am,”  Miyako replied, weariness evident in her voice.  She’d taken her turn tending to the city Gardens and that always wore her out.  “I’ll be home shortly.”  There was a brief hesitation.  “Do you feel like cooking tonight?”
</p>
<p>	Hikari’s eyes flickered to the kitchen.  She thought she held herself back from laughing fairly well.  “What else did you have in mind?”
</p>
<p>	“Let’s go out and get something.”  A definite whisper of eagerness in Miyako’s tone.  “I’d <i>die</i> for some fried chicken right now, honestly.”
</p>
<p>	“That bad?”  Hikari knew that Miyako, like most Healers, wasn’t a strict vegetarian but most Healers also didn’t eat meat all that often.  For Miyako to ask for it now – well, not only was it the holiday season but she had to be starving.
</p>
<p>	“That bad.  Two tests this morning and then I took a turn through the gardens.  They’re doing all right but I did have to shore up a few of them since that storm’s going to hit tomorrow.   Are they still predicting that we’re going to lose power?”
</p>
<p>	Hikari sighed.  “I think so.”  That was why Tailmon wasn’t there, nor Hawkmon.  Everyone’s partner was spending the next handful or more of days in the Digital World, safe and sound.  
</p>
<p>	They expected the power to be back up as quick as possible, but no one could be certain.  She’d seen plenty of horror stories already about people buying up toilet paper and water and whatever else they could get.  
</p>
<p>	“We can deal with that later,”  Miyako promised her.  “I’ll be home soon.”
</p>
<p>	“See you,”  Hikari bid her farewell and closed her phone, rolling off the couch to go check on the dough.  No matter what she did, it would be impossible to have the cookies ready by the time Miyako got there.
</p>
<p>	<i>Almost makes me wish I was a Frostflame.</i>  A Frostflame could – perhaps – have chilled the dough in here minutes.  But her fires continued to blaze along as hotly as they always had.  
</p>
<p>	Miyako hadn’t ever complained about them, of course.  Hikari liked holding the taller woman in her arms and feeling her fires wrap all around Miyako, while Miyako’s energies surged around her, balancing one another out.
</p>
<p>	Well, she would just have to tell Miyako they were having green tea cookies.  It wasn’t as if that would be a horrible fate.  She just wished that she could have kept them a surprise until they were ready.
</p>
<p>	She wandered over to the window and stared out.  It felt warm over here, but she wasn’t sure if that was because of the sun pouring through, the fire that flickered to one side, or her own internal flames, burning bright and strong.  She could see a few clouds off in the distance, thick and heavy with unfallen snow.  
</p>
<p>	<i>I wonder if a Frostflame could stop this.</i>  She’d never asked one.  She’d never even met one.  But Frostflames had tremendous power over everything related to cold, especially snow and ice.  Just as a Firestarter could sometimes calm a volcano – if they were strong enough – a Frostflame could, possibly, tame a snowstorm.  
</p>
<p>	But there weren’t any in Tokyo that Hikari knew of and she had to admit, she kind of looked forward to curling up under a warm blanket with Miyako and keeping them both warm, in every way that the two of them could contrive.
</p>
<p>	Hikari stood there until a very familiar lavender-haired form came into sight.  Miyako moved with all of her usual speed, casting a glance up and grinning when their eyes met.  Hikari waved and Miyako waved back, touching her fingers to her lips quickly before entering the building.
</p>
<p>	It didn’t take her too long to get up to their apartment.  Hikari came right to the door and embraced her as Miyako hung up her jacket.  Miyako sighed and leaned against her.
</p>
<p>	“That always feels so good,”  she groaned softly, wrapping her arms around Hikari.  “You’re the best space heater ever.”
</p>
<p>	Hikari laughed a little, especially as Miyako’s cheeks reddened. She shook her head, tiny strands of pale lavender striking against Hikari, who just held on tighter.
</p>
<p>	“I want you to be warm,”  Hikari promised her.  “I like being your space heater.”  She leaned in, resting her head against Miyako’s heart, enjoying the sensation of the bonds that tied them together.  She could never have said which one she loved the most.  There was something special about each and every one of them. “Also, I have a surprise for you.  Half a surprise, at least.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako made a noise of curiosity and Hikari nudged her into the kitchen.  Might as well get this taken care of.  Maybe Miyako would want to help – though letting her near any knife sharper than what could be used to trim leaves or branches could be risky to life and limb.
</p>
<p>	With a quick breath she opened the refrigerator and gestured to the two lengths of dough there.  Miyako looked, blinked, then looked back at her.
</p>
<p>	“Green tea cookies?”
</p>
<p>	Hikari nodded.  “I wanted them to be done before you came home but – I messed up and forgot they had to chill for a couple of hours.”  She wrinkled her nose.  “Sorry about that.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako stared at her for a few bewildered seconds before she wrapped her arms around Hikari even tighter than before.  “There’s nothing to be sorry about!  I love green tea cookies!  How much longer til we can cut them?”
</p>
<p>	“Maybe another hour?”  Hikari checked the time; that seemed about right.  “You’ve got plenty of time to relax.  Did you want to get dinner while we’re waiting?”
</p>
<p>	Miyako wibbled, eyes flicking between the sofa just barely visible and the door, visibly torn between the two.  Her stomach made the decision for her, rumbling fiercely.  Miyako blushed even redder.  It didn’t go that well with her coloring, but Hikari liked the sight of it regardless.  It still put her in mind of when they’d first met and Miyako hadn’t had the faintest idea of how to think before she acted.
</p>
<p>	Sometimes she still didn’t.  But she was getting better about it.
</p>
<p>	“I think that settles it,”  Hikari declared when Miyako’s stomach grumbled a second time.  Her own felt like it wanted to do the same thing.  Lunch had been a while ago, and a Firestarter’s metabolism burned through what they ate so very quickly.  “Let’s go.”  She headed over to get her coat.  The line would probably be long and the sooner they got there, the better.
</p>
<p>	Besides, by the time they got back and ate, it would be time to cut the cookies, and now that they would be doing it together, Hikari looked forward to it even more.
</p>
<hr/><p><b>To Be Continued</b>
</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b>  Green tea cookies are often baked in Japan for the holidays.  As for the fried chicken – going to KFC is also very traditional in Japan.  The other chapter is already written and will be posted tomorrow.  This was written for an anon request on tumblr, to have Hikari and Miyako baking together.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b>  Cookies and Chicken<br/><b>Characters:</b>  Hikari, Miyako||<b>Ship:</b>  Hikari x Miyako<br/><b>Chapters:</b>  2-2||<b>Words:</b>  1,500||<b>Total Words:</b>  3,000<br/><b>Genre:</b>  Romance||<b>Rated:</b>  G<br/><b>Challenges:</b>  Diversity Writing:  Digimon Healer/Firestarter Aus:  D8, 2-shot; Snakes &amp; Ladders In Writing-Land:  two-shot<br/><b>Notes:</b>  This is set in a Healer/Firestarter AU, about ten years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon.  No Tri or Kizuna.<br/><b>Summary:</b>  It’s the holiday season, and for Hikari and Miyako that means cookies and fried chicken.</p><hr/>
<p>	There weren’t many Healers who enjoyed the cold.  Miyako wasn’t one of them.  She stayed as close as she could to Hikari, basking in the warmth that the Firestarter exuded.  If she hadn’t been so hungry – another side effect of the cold – then she would have asked they get the food delivered and spent the evening snuggling up to Hikari instead of going back out into the chill.
</p>
<p>	But they did need to do something while the dough finished chilling – they were going to have <i>green tea cookies</i> and Miyako squealed to herself just at the thought.  And getting dinner was vital.  She didn’t really want to ask a delivery person to go out into the cold more than necessary, either.  
</p>
<p>	The restaurant wasn’t that far away, either.  Thankfully it was just cold right now, with clouds building up.  The snow wouldn’t be until later.  She’d seen more than one news report indicating how bad the storm would probably get once it hit and both of them wanted to get food and get home again before it struck properly.
</p>
<p>	Hikari’s hand tightened around hers and Miyako sighed in peaceful bliss, squeezing back.  She wanted to do much more, but she just didn’t have the energy for more than walking right now.  When she walked with Hikari, that was all that she needed.
</p>
<p>	“You know, those tests were the last one this year,”  Miyako pointed out slowly, trying to put a few thoughts together.  “We don’t have anything else to do until after the New Year.”
</p>
<p>	Hikari nodded.  “Did you have something in mind?”  She tilted her head to catch Miyako’s gaze with her own.
</p>
<p>	“I don’t know yet.”  Miyako turned the corner; she could see the restaurant from here.  There seemed to be a line.  Clearly they weren’t the only people to have had the same idea.  “But I think we can figure out something to do.”  Some of it would have to wait until this snowstorm passed and whatever damage it caused was dealt with.  Both of them would have to help with that, of course.  Every Firestarter and Healer would help, no matter where they were.  
</p>
<p>	Hikari nodded, a warm smile curving her lips.  “There are some movies we could watch.  Or a few games we can play.  Maybe see if we can talk to Tailmon and Hawkmon?”
</p>
<p>	Oh, that did sound nice.  Miyako nodded; she missed her partner.  Even though he hadn’t been in the Digital World all that long, it was still strange not to see him fluttering around somewhere.  But once the storm passed and they didn’t have to worry about connection to the Digital World being lost, the Digimon would come back.
</p>
<p>	“What do you think they’re doing?”  Miyako wondered.  She’d never asked what their partners did on those times when they needed to stay in the Digital World without them.  Hikari frowned at that.
</p>
<p>	“I don’t really know.”  A quick shrug.  “Let’s ask when we talk to them.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako definitely agreed to that!  
</p>
<p>	The line was long but it moved fairly quickly,, so before much longer, the two of them headed back towards their apartment, their dinner steaming up at them.  Miyako tried not to take too many deep breaths; she was hungry enough that if she did, she'd probably grab the box and chow down without a single breath of hesitation.
</p>
<p>	But she kept herself under control.  She’d learned how to hold herself back from whatever her first instincts were over the years.  Besides, the idea of eating in their warm apartment, with Hikari in hand’s reach and not giving her disappointed looks, was far more enticing than just eating whatever she could get her teeth around.
</p>
<p>	Hikari went to check on the dough while Miyako unpacked the dinner and settled everything on the table.  She could hear Hikari doing something in there but wasn’t sure of what, until Hikari came back over to her.
</p>
<p>	“By the time we’re done eating, the dough will be ready,”  Hikari reported, settling on the couch.  Miyako curled up next to her, sighing as Hikari wrapped her arms around her.  She sank into the warm embrace, eyes closed, breathing in Hikari’s scent and heat and mere existence.
</p>
<p>	But then Hikari tapped her on the nose.  “Don’t fall asleep.  We have to eat and then cut up the dough.  We’re getting those cookies tonight.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako let out a long sigh.  She didn’t want to argue that, but it just felt so good here.  She pushed herself up and reached for the closets piece of chicken.  
</p>
<p>	For several long minutes, all Miyako could feel was heat – heat in her hands and mouth from the chicken, heat behind her from Hikari, heat to one side coming from the fire.  When she had the time and focus, she whispered greetings to the houseplants, all of which returned them softly.  A pleasant heat that never overwhelmed her, the sort of heat that warmed the heart and soul.
</p>
<p>	When they finished, Hikari nudged her gently and they headed for the kitchen again.  Miyako breathed in deeply; she still was sort of tired, but not as badly as before.   Now she had more than enough energy to deal with cutting dough, but her mind still wanted to curl up in Hikari’s warmth and drift away for a few hours.
</p>
<p>	Instead, Hikari put her to work getting the oven warming and finding where they’d put the cutting board.  That took longer than it should have since neither of them could remember the last time they’d used it.  But eventually they stood over the chilled dough, knife in Hikari’s hand, and Miyako safely out of harm’s way or knife’s reach.
</p>
<p>	“Here we go,”  Hikari declared, before she started to carefully cut each cookie out.  Miyako admired the movements of her hands, so careful and gentle.  Just like everything else about Hikari.
</p>
<p>	She tried very hard not to let her mind drift off.  It wasn’t easy.  But she had a lot of practice over the years.  She still wasn't nearly as good at it as she wanted to be.  So she focused on the cookies instead.
</p>
<p>	“These do look delicious,”  she observed, raising one hand to steal a tiny bit of dough as it dropped from the knife.  She licked her finger of it, catching a glimpse of Hikari looking at her before she returned to slicing.  Miyako still didn’t understand how she did that and didn’t stand even a chance of cutting herself, let alone anyone else.  Maybe it was a Firestarter thing.  Or maybe it was a Hikari thing.  “You’re a great cook.”
</p>
<p>	“First time I’ve tried these,”  Hikari pointed out.  “Mom never made them.  She’s not really one for baking.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako nodded, thinking briefly back to her childhood.  “My mom made them all the time.”  She hadn’t had any of her mom’s cookies in a while.  Just the scent she could smell from the dough alone told her these would be equal to that.  The thought of what they would smell like baking sent wonderful thrills all through her.  
</p>
<p>	Finally Hikari finished and slid the baking sheet into the oven.  “Fifteen minutes,”  she said, starting the timer.  Miyako sighed in rapture, anticipating the sweetness to come, then blinked when she saw Hikari had saved back just enough dough for one cookie.  
</p>
<p>	“Wasn’t there room for that one?”
</p>
<p>	“Oh, yes.  But I wanted to do something special for this one.”  Hikari took the sticky dough between her hands, pressed it into the usual cookie shape, and concentrated.  Miyako could feel the heat rising off of there and her jaw dropped a few moments later when Hikari opened her hands to reveal a perfectly cooked green tea cookie. 
</p>
<p>	“I didn’t know you could do that,”  she murmured in pure awe.  She’d known Firestarters could do things like that – Daisuke sometimes heated his water for ramen that way – but she’d never seen Hikari do this.
</p>
<p>	Hikari offered a small smile.  “I didn’t either.  That’s one reason I wanted to finish before you got here, so if it didn’t work, I still had cookies for you.”  With one hand she guided Miyako back to the couch.  “Now, open up.”
</p>
<p>	Miyako blinked only for a second before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  She heard a small crack and then tasted magnificent green tea cookie on her tongue.  She carefully chewed, taking it slow to enjoy every single moment, and swallowed.
</p>
<p>	“If the rest of them are this good, you should switch to being a full time baker,”  Miyako declared.  “That was <i>wonderful</i>!”  On the other hand, she wasn’t sure if she wanted anyone else knowing how well Hikari could cook.  Some things should be kept to oneself.
</p>
<p>	Hikari slipped another piece of cookie into her mouth.  Miyako enjoyed every moment of it, savoring every little morsel.  The other cookies would be wonderful, of course, but nothing would be quite as good as this first piece, from Hikari’s own hands, in every sense of the word.
</p>
<hr/><p><b>The End</b>
</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b>  Well, there it is.  I was asked for Hikari and Miyako doing holiday baking and I have accomplished that!  Hope you enjoyed!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>